


A Bright Soul in the Shadows

by Accendere



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akira is a Sweetheart, As well as OBLIVIOUS, Both of them are too kind, F/M, M/M, Multi, So is Arsene, The Personas love Arsene, everyone loves akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: The Phantom Thieves and their Personas love Akira and Arsene.Although, they wished that their leaders would notice their feelings.





	A Bright Soul in the Shadows

Their leader is too kind.

All of the members of the Phantom Thieves are very well aware of that fact. Their leader takes some time off of his busy schedule just for the sake of spending time with them, as well as helping them with their personal problems. He's very hardworking, reliable and an understanding person.

Who wouldn't fall for someone like that?

For Ryuji, Akira helped him reconcile with the track team and find his own place in the world. For Ann, it was for helping her coming to terms of what happened to her best friend and that there is more to her than just her looks. For Yusuke, it was for helping him find inspiration after getting into a deep slump due to what happened with his former mentor. For Makoto, he helped her broaden her horizons and made her realize that being completely obedient won't lead to success. For Futaba, he helped her come out of her shell and embrace the outside world. For Haru, he helped her get out of forced marriage as well as making her dream of opening a cafe. For Akechi, it was not only for helping him achieve his goals but also for making him realize what it truly means to have friends that may as well be your family. For Morgana, it was for helping him realize that the Phantom Thieves is where he truly belongs.

Akira saved each and every one of them.

And all of them have fallen for him.

The same goes for the Personas.

Arsene is a bit more mischievous than his user and likes to tease his friends. Though, he doesn't flirt out of politeness.

Like Akira, Arsene is a kind soul.

Arsene would often help them out any way he can if they're feeling down. Robin remembered how Arsene had wrapped one of his wings around him in comfort when he was depressed regarding Akechi and the winged thief had easily accepted Loki into the team with open arms. Like what Akira does to Futaba, Arsene would pat Necronomicon's head whenever he's praising her.

Although, they wished that their leaders would notice their feelings more.

Both of them are freaking oblivious that it almost frustrates them. Akira would brew them coffee that they prefer without actually noticing why they were sometimes at Leblanc in the first place and Arsene would brush off Carmen's flirting and Kidd's and Zorro's invasion of his personal space like it was nothing.

If being vague and careful won't do...

...Then it's time to be assertive.


End file.
